


Word Prompt: Chocolate

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [14]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Celine - Freeform, Damien - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, M/M, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Word Prompt: Chocolate

Dark prided himself on learning his Beloved’s likes and dislikes. A big like of theirs, he had learned, was chocolate. Though truth be told, it wasn’t very hard to figure out. Every time they bought ice cream, it was chocolate ice cream. Whenever they bought cake, it was chocolate cake. And most items they bought at Dollar Tree, was some kind of chocolate.

So Dark made sure to hide chocolate in their fridge and pantry. He, along with Damien and Celine, just adored the look on their Beloved’s face when they found them. Yes, they sometimes were confused on where the chocolate came from, but the excitement and happiness that would soon overshadow their face was adorable. Which is why Dark was currently where he was now. The Dollar Tree near their house.

“What should we get them this time?” Dark mumbled to himself quietly. He scanned the aisle, allowing Damien and Celine to see their options. 

_“They seemed to like the Dark Mint one, last time.”_

**“They also liked the ones with caramel….. Should we get them both?” **

“Hm….” Dark thought for a moment before grabbing both small bags. “I’m sure they’ll be happy once they see they have two bags. Even as small as they are.”

**“We should also get them one of those chocolate bars,”** Damien suggested. **“That way they won’t run out as fast.”**

_“Good idea. Grab the dark chocolate and the caramel ones. All this should last them at least three days. Maybe more, depending on how much they eat at once.”_

Dark nodded and reached up onto the shelf to grab both chocolate bars. His Beloved was going to be so excited when they discovered these in their pantry.


End file.
